Robber No.2
"Of course! Let me show you. With this laptop, together with the software, we can disable the cameras and get inside the bank. He is the guard. We must take care. Because he is very dangerous. We will force him to unlock the vault. Then we will get the gold. And those are the weapons". Robber 2 explains the plans for the robbery/heist. "NOO!" Robber 2 tells Robber 1 not to shoot the lights. "Let's go!" Robber 2 and Robber 1 leave for the elevators. "Calm down. You will get your bed after the robbery." Robber 2 tells their neighbor that he shall get a new bed after the robbery. "After we come back." Robber 2 lets Robber 1 kill their neighbor after the robbery. "Not now!" Robber 2 tells Robber 1 to kill him after. "I will push you!" Robber 2 decides to push the car. "Release the handbrake!." Robber 2 tells Robber 1 to let go of the handbrake. "You f*****g idiot!!" Robber 2 calls Robber 1 an idiot. "........" The car starts up without Robber 2. "No...The plan... It's f****d!.Look at that!. Everything is *****!. F*****!" Robber 2 sees what has happened. "I wonder which wire goes to the ignition. (fuses two wires which start the lights). Wrong wire. Green?. Or black?." Robber 2 attempts to start up the police car. "What have you done?" Robber 2 asks what has happened. "What?. Look, take this key to free yourself." Robber 2 finds a handcuff key to free his friend, Robber 1. "Looks like we escaped the police." Robber 2 explaining that they have successfully escaped the police. "Why are you smiling?. We didn't get the gold." Robber 2 asking why Robber 1 was smiling if they did not get the gold. "Yes! We are RICH!!." Robber 2 explaining how rich one bar of gold made them. "I love you!" Robber 2 explaining that he loves Robber 1. "Let's get drunk!.YEEE!" Robber 2 decides to get some beer for them. "Let's celebrate!" Robber 2 decides to celebrate their victory. Robber 2 is the secondary antagonist in Bobby B's Funny Stickman Bank Robbery. He attempts to steal some gold with robber 1 but they got separated. Funny Stickman Bank Robbery Robber 1 meets Robber 2 at their flat. He explains how the robbery will go. They will also use machine guns.The plan goes as follows: *They will use a computer and some software devices to disable the cameras and enter the bank. *They will take care of Mike, the security guard and they will force him to unlock the gold vault. *Then, they will steal all gold and return home with it. Robber 1 asks if they are loaded and accidentally destroys the light system on their floor. The bullet goes through the roof and damages their neighbor's bed. He decides to check it out. While they are waiting at the lift, they are confronted by their neighbor. Robber 1 threatens him with a machine gun but Robber 2 calms him down and says to their neighbor that he will get a new bed after the the robbery.He remembers that they tried the same robbery for more than a year. Then he walks away, chuckling to himself. Robber 1 swears to kill him and Robber 2 says they will do it after they come back. But then their neighbor says "From Jail!". Robber 1 attempts to shoot him but Robber 2 stops him. They get into the car. The car fails it's start-up so Robber 2 decides to get out and push it. He fails to push (and he even works off a bit of sweat) so he tells Robber 1 to release the car's handbrake. Robber 2 was now able to push the car. He accidentally let go and the car started up without him. As the car (which was now going at 60 miles an hour) drove, he followed behind it. By the time he got to the bank, the car had already crashed into the bank (due to brake failure), the guard had already called the cops and was bound up and gagged and the vault was opened by Robber 1. He curses but one person tells him to shut up. Then the police arrive to catch Robber 1. They arrest him. Meanwhile, Robber 2 hijacked the police car and tried starting it up. He accidentally turned on the sirens. The police came back and threw Robber 1 into the back of the car. Robber Two fused together a green wire and a black wire and the car roared to life. Robber 1 told him what had happened to the bank. The police caught up with them in a truck they had hijacked and shot Robber 1's hand. Eventually, they exited the car and threw the police car in front of the truck and the police crashed. At home, Robber 1 tells him that he had stolen one bar of gold. They decide to celebrate by drinking beer. Their neighbor hears them and after having enough of it, he stole the bar of gold. Gallery Screenshot 2019-06-25 at 5.33.11 PM.png|Robber 2 about to explain the plan Screenshot 2019-06-23 at 1.24.34 PM.png|Robber 1 destroyed their light supply Screenshot 2019-06-25 at 11.04.50 AM.png|The neighbor's bed is shot Screenshot 2019-06-25 at 5.37.43 PM.png|The two robbers are confronted by their neighbor Screenshot 2019-06-24 at 8.05.42 AM.png|Robber 1 threatens their neighbor Screenshot 2019-06-25 at 5.41.15 PM.png|Robber 2 decides to push the car Screenshot 2019-06-25 at 5.42.18 PM.png|Robber 2 starts to push the car and even works off a bit of sweat Screenshot 2019-06-25 at 5.43.28 PM.png|Robber 2 tells Robber 1 to release the handbrake Screenshot 2019-06-25 at 5.45.01 PM.png|Robber 2 starts pushing the car more easily now Screenshot 2019-06-25 at 5.46.09 PM.png|The car starts up without Robber 2 Screenshot 2019-06-25 at 5.47.14 PM.png|Robber 2 desperately tries to catch up to the car Screenshot 2019-06-25 at 5.48.25 PM.png|Robber 2 sees the plans failure Screenshot 2019-06-25 at 5.49.38 PM.png|Robber 2 is told to shut up because the people are sleeping Screenshot 2019-06-21 at 3.25.03 PM.png|Robber 2 hijacks the police car Screenshot 2019-06-24 at 1.50.16 PM.png|Robbers 2&1 make an escape in the police car Screenshot 2019-06-25 at 5.53.45 PM.png|Robber 2 asks what has happened Screenshot 2019-06-25 at 5.54.31 PM.png|Robber 2 passes Robber 1 the handcuff key Screenshot 2019-06-24 at 1.52.40 PM.png|The robbers are chased by the police Screenshot 2019-06-24 at 1.51.32 PM.png|The cops crash. Screenshot 2019-06-25 at 5.57.32 PM.png|Robber 2 tells Robber 1 how lucky they are to have finally escape the wrath of the police Screenshot 2019-06-25 at 5.59.05 PM.png|Robber 1 explaining that he stole one bar of gold Screenshot 2019-06-25 at 6.00.13 PM.png|Robber 2 explaining that they are now finally rich Screenshot 2019-06-25 at 6.00.57 PM.png|Robber 2 and Robber 1 embrace Screenshot 2019-06-25 at 6.01.44 PM.png|The two robbers decide to get drunk with beer and wine and whiskey and alcohol and cocktails and a bunch of brandy bottles Screenshot 2019-06-25 at 6.03.22 PM.png|The two thieves decide to celebrate the gold theft Screenshot 2019-06-24 at 1.54.04 PM.png|Once they are drunk, the annoying upstairs neighbor (whom Robber 1 vowed to exterminate) decides to raid them of their gold. He succeeds has shown in the picture above